


SG! Under the desk

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Pet, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: Shattered Glass Rescue BotsChase sneaks under the desk, and has some fun.
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	SG! Under the desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knnw_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knnw_a/gifts).



> Quick fic as a gift for @knnwa

Chase swung his legs as he sat on the only clean berth in Blades' infirmary. The rest covered in Energon stained blankets and bundles underneath. 

He sighed as he watched how the Helicopter grumbled under his venting, elbow deep into some dead bot's internals. "If you're going to be here, at least be useful." Spat the medic, reaching for a tool in his nearby table, then resuming his work. 

"You don't want me to touch your stuff" Chase playfully complained, leaning back on the berth, displaying his frame. "I can help in other ways..."

Without losing his cool, Blades kept cutting metal, like he didn't know what the rest of their team meant. "I don't want your filthy intake anywhere near my array. I know where you've been." 

The speedster chuckled, sitting again and jumping down the berth, making the collar around his neck jiggle. "If you don't want me here, well..." he strolled out of the infirmary, his processor now elsewhere. 

* * *

Chase left the Minimizer where he found it, rolling his joints a little to test them, making sure that everything was as planned. 

He made his way to Chief's office, knowing that it would be empty at that time, but not for so long. 

Scanning the place, for any hidden threat, he took the towels that Chief always kept on his private bathroom and crawled under the nice and expensive desk. 

There he waited at least for an hour, checking his chronometer once in a while, imagining what he would do once his Chief arrived. His panels heating at the thought, covered valve already lubricated and cycling into nothing at the expectation. 

Once the door opened, he heard another pair of footsteps accompanying the main ones of his Chief. The complaining and bickering made clear it was Kade who entered with the boss of the mob controlling Griffin Rock. 

"Dad! You can't give Dani part of my territory! You know she's not qualified to deal with that kind of business!" The eldest of his children said.

The man served himself some whiskey and sat on his chair behind the desk, instantly catching Chase's optics, leaning back and spreading his legs. The bot was quick to press his face on the man's crotch. Massaging the area with his servos, feeling how it began to harden.

"That's enough, Kade! Your sister is strong enough to deal with what you couldn't!" To took a sip from his glass to suppress a groan. "Now you should focus on what's left of your territory and deal with it, or I'd give more to Graham" 

Chase smirked as he felt the man's legs twitch, fighting the urge to purr his engine right there for even more stimulation- he unbuckled Chief's belt, kissing his thighs, unzipping the pants and setting free that cock his intake watered for. Venting over it.

"Dad! You can't!" Kade whined, getting closer to the desk, nearly kicking the panel that hid Chase.

"I said, Enough, Kade! Stop wasting my time!" The man raised his voice, enough to warn his son. Creating some tension before the ginger decided to leave the office. 

There Chase already had Chief's cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in glorious satisfaction. His collar jingling as he moved. 

Chief groaned, smirking at his little pet, patting his head softly and admiring how he took him completely without complaint. 

The bot rubbed his legs together, his panel already leaking lubricant on the floor, valve begging to be used, filled up to the brim with Chief's essence. 

"You look pretty charged up, all for just sucking my cock..." Chief drank more from his glass, suppressing another groan when his pet licked all his length. "... you want me to fuck your pretty little valve? As a reward for being suck a good boy?" 

Now the blue bot whined, moving his servos to his still closed panel. Nodding in response, pressing his head on Chief's thigh. He needed a release, he needed it so bad. 

The man moved away from the desk, while taking off his jacket and vest, rolling up his sleeved and watching how Chase crawled out of the furniture, climbing up into it and laying on his back to spread his legs, opening his panel without further command. 

"Please, sir...." he panted, wiggling his hips a little, inviting Chief over to take him like the many times he had done this. 

Charlie Burns was quick to stand from his chair, position himself between his pet's legs and lining himself with that wet valve. He didn't waste much time, thrusting roughly at once, first leaning on the desk for a solid pace. The bot clung to him, moaning and screaming his name as he pounced into him. 

Wet sounds filling up the office, along with the never ending thrusting on the desk, what occasionally creaked under the force and brutality of those movements. Chase's legs wrapped around his Chief's waist, how the man had him pinned to the table with one hand holding firmly into his collar, the tag with his name making a weak jiggling.

Chase whined and moaned a bit more before his overload took him, crying Chief's name as he arched his back. Valve squeezing down the man's cock, causing him reach his climax as well. Filling his pet up, panting heavily on his shoulder, trying to compose himself. 

"What a good boy" he panted, before pulling out and grabbing the towels forgotten under his desk. Cleaning his sweaty forehead. 

The bot lied on the desk, the now usual mix of lubricants and cum dripping into the desk surface, pooling into his aft. He smirked, following his Chief's movements with his optics. 

He was happy with him. 


End file.
